rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SpiritedDreaming/RWBY Tower Defense Game Season Two
Welcome to the second round of RWBY Tower Defense Game: RWBY: Attack on Kevin. We...failed the first time, but that’s okay. It was a Beta run anyway, as we’re still working out the kinks. Hopefully this round will be a lot better. If we fail this one, let’s just give up on Vale and move to Vacuo. They’re good, right? No one seems to have any conflicts there... We are the intrepid young Huntsmen and Huntresses looking to defend Beacon from Kevin the Dragon and the horde of Grimm he brings with him. Good luck be with us. Music Recommendations by SomeoneYouUsedToKnow: 1) Beringel Attack: Shin Megami Tensei IV Final: Archangel Battle Remix 2) AK Ship-of-Command Battle: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: An Honor Befitting That Name. 3) Atlesian Betrayal: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: The Fear Of God. 4) Goliath Battle: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: F.O.E. 5) Everyday: Shin Megami Tensei IV Final: Main Theme. First thing’s first; the terms and conditions: *5 actions per day(a day being the time between either myself or Vedran posting a comment that says UPDATING). You can split the action however you like, to either hurt multiple things, heal multiple things, or heal 1 thing and hurt another, or you can use all 5 actions to either heal or hurt 1 thing. Each move counts for 1 point of damage or healing. *Once per day, Glynda and Cinder can be activated by their respective teams. Glynda deals 10 damage while Cinder deals 15 damage, with Cinder hurting Beacon/Vale directly, and Glynda doing damage to one random enemy other than Kevin. Each picture and each quote take an action to activate. *Cinder is activated by 2 pictures being taken in a day; they don't have to be from the same user or taken in a row but they must relate to the show or the battle in some way. *Glynda is activated by 2 users in a row completing a ‘good guy’ quote from the show; 1 starts it and the next user finishes it. Please make sure to only put half the quote in your comment, as it gives it a bit of challenge to figure out which quote it is supposed to be. If the quote is broken by a play from another user, she is not activated. *The Silver Eyes activate based on multiple hidden cues, which unlock a letter each time it is achieved. After unlocking 10 letters, the Silver Eyes activate and deal 50 damage to random Grimm enemies in lots of 10 and stop all Grimm spawns for 3 days. Multiple letters can be unlocked in a day. *For every Grimm still alive at the end of the day, Beacon takes damage. Creeps, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermores deal 1 point of damage, Ursai and Griffons deal 2 points of damage, King Tiajitu, Deathstalkers and Goliaths deal 3 points of damage, Beringels deal 4 points of damage and Kevin deals 5 points of damage. Robotic forces absorb 20% of the damage dealt to Vale, regardless of which side they are on. *For every robot still alive, the opposing side takes 1 damage (to be spread randomly across the Grimm in lots of 10 in the case of the robots being on the good guys side). *The robots are controlled by a ship which can be taken over by the bad guys. To do so, the bad guys must remove the crew and then upload the Black Queen Virus. It takes 5 actions to fully upload the Virus. After it has been taken over all robots switch sides. Destroying the ship deactivates all robots and their effects regardless of whose side they are on. *The ship is capable of dealing 20 damage once per day. To activate the cannons, 2 actions must be used by a member of whichever side is in control of the ship. Creeps have 5hp, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermore have 10hp, Ursai and Griffons have 15hp, Taijitu and Deathstalkers have 20hp, Goliaths have 30hp, and Beringel have 35hp. Kevin the Dragon cannot be hurt until all other Grimm are eradicated. Atlas Knights-200 have 15HP, Atlas Paladins-290 have 30HP. Atlas Robot Forces do not count as shields for Kevin's health, but Silver Eyes do not damage the robot forces. Spawn rates of Grimm: 6 Creeps per day, 4 each of Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermores per day, 3 each of Ursai and Griffons per 2 days (Tue, Thur, Sat), 2 each of King Taijitu and Deathstalkers every Tuesday and Friday, 1 Goliath once a week on a Wednesday, and Beringels spawn once a fortnight on a Monday. Creeps cap at 120 Grimm, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermores cap at 75 Grimm each, Ursai and Griffons cap at 30 Grimm each, King Taijitu and Deathstalkers cap at 15 Grimm each, Goliaths cap at 7 Grimm. Beringels have no cap. Once all Grimm of a type are killed, that type is exterminated and will no longer spawn Grimm. Beringels are excluded from this rule. And now the nitty gritty; the statistics: Week: 4 Day: 2 Beacon HP: 1494 Fall of Beacon: N/A Vale HP: 5000 Kevin HP: 0 Eradicated by: Atlesian Knight-200 Creeps Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Glynda Goodwitch (HazelQuill7445 and MiniDaggers) Beowolves Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Atlesian Knight-200 Nevermore Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Atlesian Paladin-290 Boarbatusks Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Atlesian Paladin-290 Ursai Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Atlesian Knight-200 Griffons Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Ruby Rose's Silver Eyes Deathstalkers Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Thanatophobia King Taijitsu Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: Atlesian Knight-200 Goliaths Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: VedranTheII Beringels Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Beringel Killers: Atlas Airship Crew (MiniDaggers), Atlesian Knight-200, SpiritedDreaming Atlesian Airship HP: 145 Atlesian Airship Crew HP: 18 Black Queen Virus Upload Status: 0% Atlesian Knight-200 Remaining: 76 Atlesian Knight-200 HP: 1133 Atlesian Paladin-290 Remaining: 5 Atlesian Paladin-290 HP: 150 Pictures Taken: 42 SILVE Category:Blog posts